Teachers Aren't Travelers
by PatrickxMacxRocksxMyxWorld
Summary: When Patrick, the neurotic, teach and librarian of Third Earth finds out about his true calling, he can't accept it. What can Press do to make him realize how important it is?
1. 1: Meet Mr Mac

Hi! This is Emma here. I hope you like my new fan fiction, and if you read it, be sure to leave comments I want to know if I should continue it.

All original Pendragon characters are NOT mine, and I do not claim them as my own!

He exited the window on the computer, expecting the bell to go at any second.

"Alright," he said, scanning the classroom. "That's it for today. Enjoy the weekend, and remember to bring in your notes on Monday- finished."

A collective groan came from the class as they gathered up their things, even though they knew their teacher wasn't harsh.

"Mr Mac?" one of the high school girls asked.

"Yes, Vanessa?" the teacher replied, "What can I do for you?"

"I was just wondering abou-"

"Patrick? Can I talk to you?"

Vanessa looked slightly disappointed to be interrupted by her principal.

"Here, Vanessa," said Patrick, scribbling on a scrap of paper. Yes, even though everything revolved around computers now, he still carried paper for this purpose. "If you can't figure it out, just give me a call. With a little practice, I know you can ace Mondays test."

Vanessa gave him a shy and thankful smile, and scurried off towards her locker.

"Patrick…" said the principal, Mr Smith, shaking his head. "You really shouldn't be teaching Grade twelve history…"

"What? Why's that?" Patrick Mac replied, suddenly fearing for his job.

"Have you seen the way those girls look at you?" he laughed, obviously not thinking of firing the young teacher.

"They enjoy history, that's all," Patrick replied, shrugging. He was slightly confused now.

"Well, at least one of them is smitten with you," Mr Smith chuckled, obviously referring to Vanessa.

"What? Vanessa Black? No. She just needs extra help, that's all…" he tried to explain, though feebly, for he was starting to see the other man's point.

"But, it wouldn't be year 5010 without you, Mr Mac," sighed the Principal, examining the part time teacher/part time librarian's desk. Neat as a pin, of course.

Since Patrick practically lived in the library, all his electronic equipment was in order- not a chip out of place.

"Sure it would," the teacher replied, curious as to what Mr Smith wanted to talk to him about. "Now, why did you really come here? Surely it wasn't to talk about my job."

"Right, right," said Mr Smith, taking a seat in one of the many chairs in the small classroom. "A man came here this morning, asking to see you. He looked quite disheveled, and was going on about how he needed to see you, and how important it was."

"What? Who was it?" Patrick looked shocked. Who would want to see him, and how important could it be?

"He said his name was Press Tilton."


	2. 2: Press

_**Hi guys! Thanks to those of you who read and rated. :) I appreciate it. Hope you enjoy chapter 2:**_

* * *

"I don't know anyone by that name," shrugged Patrick.

"Maybe you should go see him," Mr Smith suggested, standing up. "You might be able to make him talk sense."

"I have all kinds of lessons to mark, and Vanessa may need help..." Patrick reasoned, trying to find away out of this. He had a bad feeling about this Press guy, though he couldn't exactly explain it...

"It'll only take a few minutes," said Mr Smith, trying to persuade the teacher. "Come on."

Patrick really didn't have a choice now. He followed Mr Smith down the now deserted hallways, headed, he guessed, towards the main offices in the front foyer. He couldn't help but wonder who this 'Press' guy was. He didn't sound like anyone Patrick knew. To be honest, Patrick was almost afraid.

All of his life had been routine and normal. On that fine line between plain and simple and boring.

There was change in the air.

Patrick could feel it. Life as he knew it was about to change, though for the better or worse he couldn't say. The feeling settled, and he knew there was no way he could deny it.

Whatever it was he sensed, he felt scared, bewildered, unsure, and even excited. After all, change could be good. Maybe that was what he needed. Change.

Mr Smith opened the door to his office and Patrick Mac saw Press Tilton for the first time.

His wild brown hair was a mess. He looked like he needed a shave. He wore a dark brown shirt, jeans, and a long tan coat.

He was a mess.

"Patrick? Patrick Mac?" he asked. He didn't sound like a mess. he sounded calm and sure of himself.

"Yes," Patrick nodded, not quite sure about what he was doing here.

Mr Smith left the two, and shut the door.

"This is yours," the man, Press, said, handing Patrick a small object.

"Mine?" the teacher asked, taken aback. He had never seen this guy before, and he had something that belonged to him? It creeped Patrick out. He could he? It was crazy.

It was a ring. He'd never seen it before. how could it be his?

The ring had a gray stone. It didn't look all that special. There were symbols on the ring, ten in all. Patrick, though he spent half his life in the library, couldn't make out what they meant.

"Um, this isn't mine," he said, still observing the ring.

"Yes it is," Press assured him, nodding. "Patrick, I'm not actually from here. You know that, don't you?"


End file.
